1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a motor control device for driving an object by a DC (direct current) motor and an imaging apparatus using the motor control device.
2. Related Art
A conventional motor control device controls a DC motor to drive an object connected to the DC motor and counts pulses generated by an encoder connected to the DC motor to detect a position of the object (for example, see JP 2003-262904 A).
For example, in a digital camera having the motor control device, a zoom lens is moved in a direction of an optical axis by the DC motor so that a view angle of a subject can be adjusted. Further, pulses output from the encoder connected to the DC motor are counted so that the position of the zoom lens is detected and information about zoom magnification is obtained.